God Works in Mysterious Ways
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: WARNING Destiel and a little Sabriel! Castiel feels Dean's soul calling for him, and makes a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains Destiel and a little Sabriel! **

**(sadly) none of the characters belong to me, they all belong to the amazing Eric Kripke! **

"Cas?" Dean moaned breathlessly, causing the angel to move out of his cloak of shadows. He knew that Dean hated to be watched when he was sleeping, but he'd felt his soul calling, so he'd stayed and watched silently.

His cerulean wings, usually invisible to mortal eyes, curled around him. They were many different shades of blue, covered in swirls of molten silver that reflected his emotions, and framed with black ebony. He looked at Dean and saw a phantom outline of his own wings extending from his bare back. He jerked back in shock, a stunned cry escaping from his lips. But Dean was too tired to wake up now, and the angel had to cover his mouth before another cry emerged when he saw fluffy feathers, following where those phantom wings extended. Fledgling's wings?

Even though they were small and not fully-grown, Castiel could appreciate their beauty. Shades of bronze and brown covered the feathers, with golden patterns swirling across them and a border of black that matched the angel's own.

The hunter uttered a pained whimper as mature feathers forced their way out of his skin, shedding the fluffy down over his bed. Castiel flexed his grace, using it to get rid of the fluffy feathers that had been shed and to keep some of the pain at bay; wings usually took years to grow - no wonder Dean was so uncomfortable.

"Cas!" his groan wasn't pained now - he'd felt the angel's grace soothing him, and now he wanted something completely different. Castiel could see the glands that would coat his wings in oil, cleansing them, and the sweet, heady scent seemed to draw him in. He had forgotten the allure of new angels! He fought against the savage growl that rose in his throat at the thought of other angels, all trying to claim _his_ hunter. His wings unfurled, filling the room but unable to spread to their full width (they were about eight-feet wide each, nearly twenty foot wide when fully extended). Silver sparks shot through them, mirroring his agitation. Dean felt the spike of emotion, and he turned, his erection visible through his boxers. Castiel should get out now, before his grace was overwhelmed with the liquid heat of desire. Silver, more like the swirling of water, spread across his wings, before flickering like flames.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was deep, thick with sleep, and it sent more heat curling through the angel. He turned slightly, trying to hide the erection that was uncomfortably-restricted by his trousers. He pulled his trench-coat tighter around himself.

"Hello, Dean," he knew his voice was hoarse, but he forced his expression to remain blank. The hunter flushed and pulled a blanket over him. He reached up a hand to his back, and swore when he felt the feathers.

"What the hell?!" he ran for the bathroom, twisting around to peer at the wings that were easily two feet wide each.

"You're becoming ... an angel," Castiel admitted. "I don't know how, or why."

"Cas, whoa ... are those your wings?" the hunter gasped, seeing the cerulean appendages that were still unfurled, revealing the angel's treacherous desire.

"Yes," he ignored the spike of heat as he smelt the oil that was already spreading across the fledgling's wings.

"May ... may I touch them?" he'd never heard Dean sound so hesitant. "Sammy's not here."

He hesitantly reached out a hand, waiting for permission, and Castiel felt his breath hitch; if Dean touched his wings, his grace, he'd lose any self-control he had.

"They're ... sensitive," he said haltingly. Dean's nostrils flared, and he leaned closer, smelling something rich, exotic, and absolutely _intoxicating_.

"What's that?" he breathed, only about a hand-width from Castiel's face. He closed his eyes, savouring the scent.

"Me," Cas ignored the heat that pulsed through his grace, distracting him. "You're smelling me."

"Your wings," Dean discovered, leaning closer. The angel trembled as he felt Dean's breath ghost across his feathers, spreading silver across them. He closed his eyes, a quiet moan falling from his lips. It became louder as Dean's fingers glided across his feather's, his grace nearly shooting sparks. Silver liquid dripped down his feathers, and Castiel fell to his knees on the bedroom floor (somehow they'd backed out of the bathroom and ended up in the bedroom again). His wings extended above him as fat as they could.

"Dean, please," He nearly sobbed. Dean's emerald eyes widened in understanding, and his fingers twisted into the feather's. Castiel nearly screamed, his whole body burning. More silver dripped to the ground.

"What's this?" Dean caught a drop on his finger.

"My grace," the angel whimpered. "When the passion's too much ..."

His breath caught when Dean lifted the drop to his mouth, tasting the angel. His wings suddenly burst from his shoulders, fully matured in an instant. Castiel gasped at the bronzed perfection of them, covered in swirls of gold and framed by midnight-black feathers. His own wings curled closer to his hunter's, and when they brushed, he felt his grace nearly explode.

"God, Dean!" he swore, covering the man's lips with his own when he surged to his feet. The kiss was rough, demanding, and full of tongue. Their wings brushed again, and Dean's groan was swallowed by the older angel. His wings were just as wide as Castiel's, but they were thicker, more muscular. They were Dean's, perfectly matching his bronze skin, brown hair and brown-green eyes.

Gold liquid slid down his feathers, and Castiel caught it in his hand, feeling the sizzling heat of another's grace trapped inside. He lifted it to his mouth, and he groaned as he tasted Dean - it was more than passion; he tasted his _soul. _

"Cas!" Dean shouted, tugging the trench-coat off with his shirt. His hands slipped to the other's belt buckle, and a minute later, their trousers and boxers joined the shirt and coat as they slid to the bed. Castiel moaned at the sight of his hunter, completely naked with only his wings curling around him to brush against Castiel's.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, their lips meeting in a desperate, burning kiss. "You're mine! No other angel will be able to claim you if we do this."

"Why would they want me?" Dean's lips trailed down his jaw, sucking a bruise on the pale skin of his neck.

"Unbonded angels are ... hard to resist," Castiel tried to think through the pulsing of his grace and the heat Dean filled him with.

"I'm like a virgin angel?" Dean's emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" Cas gasped.

"Then let's change that," the look on the hunter's face was predatory, as his lips closed around Castiel. The angel's hips bucked as he tried to fuck himself into Dean's willing mouth.

"Dean!" he screamed as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he filled Dean's mouth with thick spurts of come .He knew that Dean briefly saw his true form, a blazing white light with his cerulean wings, before the stars faded from his vision. Dean's eyes were huge with wonder, and Cas reached around his back, pressing his fingers against the glands there. Dean's moan made him stiffen again as the hunter slicked his hands up with his own oil. He slid a finger into Cas, and the angel moaned when the burn changed to pleasure. A second finger joined the first, then a third, and sweat beaded the angel's forehead.

Dean's other hand found the glands at the base of Cas's wings, and he whimpered when he applied pressure, drawing out the thick, scented oil. He heard Dean's gasp when he slicked himself up with the angel's oil, and Cas twitched as he crooked his fingers. An involuntary cry fell from his lips as the hunter his prostate, and he cursed when he did it again.

"Not so quickly, Cas," Dean chided, as he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. The angel bucked against him, and he couldn't help the scream that was dragged from him when Dean pushed into him. Their wings moved together as the hunter thrust into his angel, pounding into him again and again.

That was all well and good, but Castiel's cock was painfully-hard and he needed to relieve the pressure. Dean's hand closed around him, pumping in time with their movements.

"Dean!" Cas shouted in his true voice, as his vision fragmented and he covered Dean's hand in thick spurts of come.

Dean's voice was in tune with Castiel's when his angel tightened around him, so tightly he thought he was going to explode. He slammed into Cas once more before he let go, filling the angel's ass with himself. Their wings stuttered and trembled, blazing almost-pure silver and gold.

"We are mated, Dean," Cas mumbled, content, as their wings folded around them both on the bed. "No angel can claim you now. _Mine_."

"Yes, Cas, yours," Dean agreed, falling asleep with his angel in his arms, their wings surrounding them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas," Dean murmured sleepily. The older angel turned in his arms to face him, his blue eyes (so like his wings) on his hunter.

"Dean," he murmured, his fingers trailing over his hunter's sculpted chest.

"Well, baby bro, you done good!" Gabriel's voice intruded, and Castiel zapped them into clothes before standing to confront his brother. But what caught him off-guard was Sam, standing beside him, stunned.

"Sammy?" Dean yelped, his wings unfurling slightly.

"Oh shit!" his little brother swore.

"Told you," Gabe said smugly. "Knew you wouldn't wanna miss this."

"You too?" Sam asked. The arch-angel looked smug when the younger Winchester pulled off his shirt exposing the two wings that were nearly completely hidden within. He had managed to learn to hide them, Dean felt a spark of envy.

"You too?" his older brother looked at the wings that were almost pure black, but shimmered with the blues and purples of a raven's wing. Dark, smoky silver swirled across the feathers as they unfolded.

"You mated with him," Cas murmured.

"Yes," Gabe smirked.

"You dick!" Dean swore, his wings unfurling behind him, tearing two slits in his shirt. Gabe looked nervous as his pure black wings sparked golden.

"Dean!" Sam intercepted his brother, his inky wings spreading around the arch-angel trickster.

"And, little bro, you mated with the elder Winchester," Gabriel said when Dean moved away to stand beside his angel.

"Yes, I did," Castiel moved closer, and Dean felt the brush of his wings on his arms. "He's mine."

"Don't get possessive. I've got my own Winchester," his brother drawled. "Do you know why they've turned?"

"No idea. Do you?" Cas looked curious now.

"I guess God works in mysterious ways," Gabe laughed as he and Sammy vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

"Dick with wings," Dean muttered resentfully.

"You're one of us now, Dean," Cas laughed, his vibrant blue eyes sparkling. "So are you calling yourself, and your brother, a dick with wings?"

"Yes," Dean's response had the angel laughing harder, at least until his mate pulled him in for a kiss, their wings closing around them both, forming a den where two people could show their love, the kind of love that raised a man from damnation and drove an angel to rebellion.

**Tell me what you think!**

**It's my first fanfic, so don't be rude, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean, come on," Cas coaxed. His blue wings were beating, keeping him aloft above his now-angelic hunter. He rarely flew when others could see, but now Dean could see him all the time, result of their mating. Dean scowled, his bronzed wings outstretched. "I taught you how to use your grace. Just reach into that."

"This is not easy, Cas," the young angel gritted his teeth, his wings flexing but still not lifting him. He'd shed his shirt, and Cas was getting a little too distracted by the beads of sweat that were trickling down his torso. Then he gasped as his wings flexed, lifting him easily into the air. He laughed, understanding in an instant as he flew to join his angel.

"I think I deserve a reward," Dean smirked, his wings curling to brush against his mate's. Castiel was _trying_ to teach him, he was, but he couldn't stop himself when the mate of his soul looked at him with those green eyes wide and pleading, even as they darkened with heat.

"Maybe we could do it here," Castiel purred. "My grace will hide us."

Dean lunged forwards, closing the distance and using his grace to get rid of their clothes. They were in a clearing Dean and Sammy had found when their dad had been on a hunt. A small, deep pool was underneath them, fed (and drained) by a small stream, with a lush carpet of grass around. It was beautiful and other-worldly, like their own personal heaven.

Castiel moaned as Dean's hands trailed over his body, tracing his muscles and calling his grace alive in his feathers. But he stopped him when Dean went to move lower.

"Your reward, remember?" the older angel reminded him, and let his lips and tongue move down that still-sweaty torso. Dean threw back his head with a curse when Castiel's full lips closed around him. His talented tongue swirled across the underside before swiping over the head with a quick, teasing movement. Dean moaned, his wings closing around Castiel and still managing to keep him airborne. His hips bucked, and Castiel's smirk was absolutely devillish. He had never expected that expression on an angel of the lord, much less his Cas. Not that it didn't turn him on even more than he thought was possible.

Slowly, they sank into the pool, where Castiel trapped him against the rough-hewn rock, his lips moving over his body as his wings dripped silver.

"Cas," Dean moaned as the angel caught some of the golden fluid and moved a hand around to loosen his own hole. Sweat beaded his forehead, and Dean's lips sought his again in a searing kiss.

One powerful stroke of Castiel's wings half-lifted the angel out of the water before he lowered himself on to Dean's cock. The new angel began to move, thrusting deeper inside his mate and hitting his prostate, earning a husky groan from Cas. He did it again, before he brushed one hand over the blue wings and the other began pumping at Cas's neglected dick. He felt heat pooling behind his navel as Castiel's true voice rang out, hoarse as he covered Dean's hand in sticky strands of come. Dean could withstand that voice now, and his own voice joined in as he filled his lover up to the brim. A crashing noise came to his ears, and he didn't spare a thought for his clothes as he sprang from the pool, his bronzed wings extending over his lover. He snarled at the dark-winged intruder before a second angel fluttered down behind him.

"Oh, my eyes!" Gabe pretended to cover his eyes, as Dean quickly zapped himself and Cas into their trousers (his lover had emerged from the pool behind him).

"Dude, no fair," Sammy caught sight of Dean's outstretched wings - clearly he was trying to learn too. Dean grinned ruefully, springing into the air with apparent ease. Sam scowled and his older brother lauhged, his bronzed wings still flashing with gold.

"Baby bro, we can see as well as hear through your grace. Try to keep a little quiet, for our innocence's sake?" Gabriel's smile was wicked.

"Innocence? You haven't had any since you were a fledgling," Cas scoffed.

"Sammy's then," the arch-angel laughed.

"He hasn't had any since he met you," Dean snorted. Gabriel actually looked quite pleased - at least Dean wasn't calling him a dick any more. But then, he'd just got some of that so he was probably in a very good mood, thanks to his little brother.

"Well, I'd say before then ..." Gabe sniggered before Sam hit him in the chest, cutting off his words. Dean just laughed, his wings ruffling his little brother's already tousled hair.

"Dude, come on," Dean encouraged him. "Reach into your grace."

"I haven't ... taught him that yet," the arch-angel looked chagrined.

"What have you ... never mind," Cas noticed the blush in Sam's, and his brother's, cheeks. Then, with a delighted shout that sent dark-silver swirls shooting across his wings, Sam sprang into the air and hovered beside his brother, looking proud.

"Well done, bitch," Dean smirked. His nostrils flared as he caught two scents on the breeze his brother's dark wings created. Well three, counting Cas's familiar scent. One was somehow familiar, like something simple and sweet. He knew then that it was his brother, when he was reminded of fireworks on a cold November night (it somehow brought the memory into his mind). The other was richer, darker, like Cas's but somehow different. He wondered why both scents somehow smelt forbidden, like he had no right to even smell them. Gabriel's scent was instantly imprinted on his mind, like his brother's - he'd know them anywhere now, even if they weren't in sight.

"It's a little rude, to scent a mated angel," Gabriel sounded a little irritated.

"Sorry!" Sam and Dean said in unison, and grinned, embarassed.

"Dude, he's got your scent all over him," Sam murmured in his brother's ear, nodding slightly towards Castiel.

"Funny, was just gonna say the same about him," Dean let his gaze flick to the arch-angel trickster. Sammy grinned.

"Reward for learning," his little brother actually sounded _smug._

"And that is the exact reason why Castiel has my scent all over him," Dean looked completely self-satisfied.

"Dude, I heard," Sam rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm talented," Dean said flippantly, his emerald eyes sparkling. His eyes flicked to his mate, and he caught his blue gaze before the angel looked back at his whispering brother.

"Do you have any idea why we were turned, or evolved, or whatever?" Sam asked quietly.

"None," Dean admitted. He'd asked Cas, but it was soon clear that the question bugged his mate just as much as it did him - neither of them could explain it.

"Still grateful," Sam flexed his wings. "Gabe belongs to me now, and no angel can take him."

The younger Winchester sounded like a teenager when he was first in love, or something. Dean had to admit (to himself, at least) that he felt the same pleasure - Cas belonged to him now, in Heaven and everywhere else.

"Sam!" Gabriel's voice and Castiel's cry for Dean had the two brothers turning as an angel dove through the trees, his hands grasping the two of them. Stormy grey wings extended over the two of them and their attacker, and lightning-like flashes of white flashed across the feathers.

"Damn, too late," Balthazar grinned, stepping back.

"You could just ask?" Castiel suggested, his eyes narrowing.

"And where is the fun?" Balthazar asked, laughing.

"Balthazar," Gabriel chuckled.

"Trickster," the angelic thief winked. "Missed your mayhem."

"You're the only one," Sam offered, and the angels laughed.

"Nah, you'd miss it," Balthazar teased.

"He hasn't experienced it quite just yet," Gabriel's smile was mischievous.

"I've kept him occupied," Dean offered. "Nair in his shampoo."

"Not bad, Winchester," Gabe considered him. "How about me and you against our darling mates?"

"Bring it!" Sam jumped at the challenge. Cas smirked openly, and Balthazar vanished quietly.

"If you want a truce, there has to be one more trick from the winners before we give in," Gabriel's eyes sparkled.

"Nope. A truce is a truce," Sammy told his lover.

"Fine," the arch-angel pouted. "But those who call the truce are weak."

"Yep," Cas's eyes shone with the challenge.

"Now can we go to the motel?" Dean asked. He had plans that he had to discuss with Gabe.

"Gabe and Dean to our room, Sam, we'll discuss in yours," Castiel said, sounding determined.

"Later, losers," Dean hooted as he and the arch-angel vanished and reappeared in his room.

"Nair in the shampoo, good opener," Gabe began to pace as Dean flopped on to the bed.

"I'm thinking that, since I can use my grace, we use it," Dean suggested.

"Conjure the Nair?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Nope, they'll recognise it if we've meddled."

"Fine. Nair is now in this bathroom and ours in a L'Oreal bottle," Dean murmured, eyes sparkling. He knew Cas wouldn't fall for it - he liked his strawberry-scented shampoo too much. But Sammy might just go for it.

Gabe sat beside him, thinking.

"We definitely gotta screw with the Impala," Sam murmured. "Maybe paint her neon pink, just for a while."

"And we have to make Dean a pie," Castiel laughed. "Filled with his favourite food!"

"Vegetable pie!" Sam chuckled. "He'll kill us."

"What is Nair, Sam?" Castiel cocked his head, and the younger Winchester scowled.

"Hair removal cream," he groaned. Castiel burst out laughing. "He filled the shampoo bottle with it."

"Well, let's get planning," Castiel still had an amused smile on his lips as the Winchester sat beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean spluttered in shock as he looked himself in the mirror. His mate dumping a bag of glitter over his head had not been expected. At all. He could still hear Castiel cracking up in the bedroom, so he conjured a bucket of syrup over Castiel's head (he could see him in the mirror). Before the angel could turn to glare (with one of Sam's bitch faces, may he add), he'd conjured up a bag of fluffy white feathers that stuck to Cas's sticky skin.

"Dean!" Cas's roar had the others running through the door, and froze at the sight of the Edward Cullen in the bathroom and what looked like a mass bird murderer with a serious syrup fetish. Then the latter registered what had happened to Sam and his angel.

Sam's hair was blue. Like bright, electric blue. Apparently, Nair hadn't been enough for the trickster, who was wearing ... a pink tutu.

"He zapped me," Gabe said resentfully.

"Change my hair back, and I will zap you back," Sam scowled. "Yo, Edward Cullen, you okay?"

"Shut up, loo-brush," Dean's insult had Gabriel howling with laughter. The arch-angel sniggered and easily overwhelmed his lover's grace, changing his tutu into jeans and plain shirt.

"Thanks," Dean grinned when he found himself un-glittered. Castiel frowned prettily.

"Before you get cocky, look at your car," Sam advised, his lips twitching. Dean peered out of the window, and swore when he saw the Impala, his baby, was now neon pink with matching wheels.

"You _BITCH," _he launched himself at his brother, wings unfurling to crackle with dangerous energy.

"Jerk!" Sam's wings unfurled in defence. "I smelt the Nair as soon as I walked in the room!"

Dean sent his energy swirling through his brother, and smirked.

"Well, you're the one driving. Someone's just suppressed your transporting abilities," Dean snorted. His wings were still puffed up, sparking with his anger.

"No!" Sam tried to move next door - and failed. He swore, and the car was back to normal.

"Now undo it," Castiel frowned.

"Nope," Dean sniggered and Gabriel chuckled. A wave of energy, provided by Cas, snapped the barrier. Dean turned. "Dude!"

"I was the one who changed your car!" the blue-eyed angel scowled. "I do not like this, Dean."

He actually looked a little upset, and Dean looked at his prank-partner helplessly.

"Eugh, Cas, you lightweight," the arch-angel groaned. "Fine, we'll stop. But ... you might not wanna use your toothpaste."

"What?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Not toothpaste," Gabe winked as he and Sam vanished, no doubt to 'reconcile' in their room. Cas got rid of the feathers and syrup, and examined his trench-coat for stains.

"Don't do that again. I don't like being against you," Castiel murmured, looking a little forlorn. He nestled into Dean's waiting arms and his mate cradled him on the bed against his chest. Dean may be a new angel, but Cas was still a (relatively) new human, and still didn't get certain concepts - such as whips and handcuffs.

Dean smiled as he remembered when he'd tried to show Cas, after he'd asked about it - he'd freaked out, and wondered how humans could find pleasure in it. That was before he'd actually tried it, though; now he got it.

Cas leaned up to kiss his mate, his tongue tracing the outline of Dean's lips until they parted, allowing him to map his lover's mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss, and let Cas move until he straddled his lap. He pulled himself into a sitting position as he slid the trench-coat off and tossed it to the floor. He was only in his jeans, and Cas unbuckled them and tossed them aside alongside his underwear. Dean got rid of Cas's trousers with a quick flick of his wrists and his boxers were gone in the same movement. He rolled his hips forwards, earning himself a husky groan that went straight to his cock. He was uncomfortably hard now, and Cas was taking his time, tracing muscles with his hands. Dean curled his wings around, the ultra-sensitive tips brushing across Castiel's wings and sending silver rippling through the blue. Cas whimpered as Dean lifted his hands, fingers trailing through silken feathers. Then, for the first time, he felt Castiel's fingers on his wings, gliding over them until they traced the place they joined his shoulders. Dean had known it felt good, but he hadn't been prepared for just _how_ good. He arched himself into Castiel's knowing touch, whining.

"You're my little bitch," Castiel's voice was husky, deep with desire, and hearing him speaking like that sent delicious shivers through the hunter.

"Please, please," Dean moaned, knowing it was what his angel wanted and not really having anything else to say.

"You really are desperate, aren't you? Whore," Castiel murmured.

"Yes!" Dean cried out as the angel guided him to his hole. He slicked his dick up with a gold-silver mix, before he lifted himself up and lowered himself on to his lover, not stopping until Dean was completely inside. He paused, perching above him, before he began to move, up until Dean was barely inside, before sliding back down. His wings helped, giving him perfect balance as his hands twisted into bronze feathers. Dean was precariously close to the edge, so he reached up a hand and tightened his grip on Castiel's dick, pumping. Castiel's true voice rang out as he covered Dean's hand and torso with thick strands of come. Dean's hips stuttered up as his vision fragmented and pleasure flooded him. He relaxed against the bed, his arms tightening around Cas as the angel curled up on his chest.

"Love you, Cas," Dean murmured against the angel's dark hair.

"Love you, too," Cas smiled against his chest, content.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning," Dean smiled down at Cas, who's electric-blue eyes fixed on his face with a loving smile.

"Good morning," he stretched and yawned, like a self-satisfied cat. His wings were still wrapped around them both in a deliciously-warm blanket, so he folded them against his back and stood up.

"Dean, can we get some breakfast?" his angel asked hopefully.

"Of course," Dean laughed, his wings sliding back into his skin (Cas had managed to teach him how to hide them). He had to stifle a sigh as his mate's beautiful wings vanished. The angel zapped himself back into his trench-coat and suit, and Dean found himself in jeans and a comfortable shirt. "Thanks."

They hurried out of the motel room, and after listening to Sam and Gabriel's room for a few seconds, they blushed and hurried outside to the Impala without them - they wouldn't be out for a while.

"Nice diner," Dean pointed to the small diner and pulled into the car-park. They slid into a booth inside, and Dean wondered why it was empty. The overly-perky waitress hurried up to them.

"Breakfast pancake special?" she beamed.

"Two, please," Dean nodded politely. She nodded and hurried away. He grinned across at Cas, relaxed, when all Hell' broke loose. Literally.

"Eugh, you reek of them," the waitress came back out, her eyes pure black. Her stench alone caused Dean to flinch - it smelt like something dark, rotting. The blonde leered at Dean. "But you were ours first, weren't you? Surprised you still got your wings, with your past."

"Yes, well, what can I say? I'm popular," Dean smirked.

"Use your grace," Cas's command echoed in his mind. "Kill this bitch!"

Dean started laughing, and the demon looked confused.

"You're such an idiot," he chuckled, and sent his grace flooding through the demon like light through darkness. With a terrible screech, the blonde's eyes rolled into her head as her demon died. Cas nodded, pleased, and Dean hurried up to grab the pancakes that were on the counter, neglected.

"Mm, chocolate chip," he grinned, biting into the still-hot pancakes. Cas chuckled as he began to eat his breakfast.

"You're so healthy," he teased after they sat back, finished.

"I know," Dean winked. "But you love me really."

"And the taste of some human healthy foods borders on blasphemous," Cas wrinkled his nose.

"And you don't have to eat healthy to get a good body," Dean's smile was cocky as he lifted his shirt, flashing his abs. Cas swallowed past a sudden lump in his throat, and emerald eyes sparkled back at him.

"Come on, maybe your brother and mine are ... finished now," Dean rolled his eyes as they left the demon diner.

"I wonder if you could keep up with me now that you're an angel," Cas considered Dean as their brothers ate breakfast at the motel. "You always were weak when it came to alcohol."

"Dude, I could nearly keep up before," Dean smirked.

"No way Sammy can keep up with me," Gabriel's eyes sparkled.

"Let's see," Dean grinned. Someone might have thought that getting four angels drunk was completely insane - they'd probably be right.

"We walk. The Impala stays here," Cas told his mate, teeth flashing in a smile.

"It's 11am," Sam laughed.

"So naive," Gabe shook his head sadly as they left the motel restaurant, heading into the small town.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING**

**Wincest, Sabriel, Sasstiel and a little Dean-Gabriel**

**Credit to my friend - she wanted some four-way angel love ;)**

****Dean woke up with a savage pounding in his head, and groaned. He turned slightly, and his mouth fell open when he saw Gabriel, Castiel and _Sam, _lying on the motel bed with him. He tried to think back, and got a nail driven into his skull for his efforts. But he remembered.

At about 3am, they'd managed to stumble back to the motel, laughing.

"Little bro, you need to lighten up. If sex can't do that, you're an absolute bore," Gabriel chuckled.

"I do get sex," Cas pouted, somehow thinking that Gabe had meant that he and Dean didn't do anything _at all_.

"Prove it," was Sammy's genius suggestion and, in their drunken stupor, them stumbled back to their motel room. Dean and Sam had been promised that Heaven looked on things like this differently - pleasure was pleasure, no matter who it was with. So they went along with it.

Castiel and Sammy kissed, while Gabriel and Dean watched with almost-frightening intensity. Their brothers' tongues had slipped into each other's mouths, and that was when Dean had leaned forwards, hands twisting through his lover's wings. Cas moaned into Sam's mouth, and the younger Winchester trembled as Gabriel's hands slid over his feathers, slicking them with the fluid that ran off them. Catiel surged against Sam with newly-unleashed passion and the latter responded in kind. Both pairs of wings unfurled, granting their lovers full access to the shining feathers.

Dean had helped Cas out of his clothes, before getting rid of his own. He slicked himself up with Cas's grace, and entered him in a single thrust. Cas cried out, and Sam's hands closed on his dick, pumping him in time with his brother's movements. Gabe had had the same idea, and Sam groaned as his lover entered him in a savage thrust. Cas lifted his hands, one settling on Sam's untouched cock, the other trailing over the most-sensitive place where wings met shoulder.

Gabriel came before Dean did, his wings stuttering around them. Sammy cried out at the feeling of his lover, filling him, and covered Cas's hands in thick strands of white. Cas was next, covering Sam in his come. The sight of his lover, so pleased and satisfied, sent Dean over the edge and his unfurled wings trembled as his vision fragmented, sending gold-tipped bronze feathers fluttering to the ground. Then, completely relaxed and satisfied, they'd slumped to the bed.

Dean groaned, his head falling into his hands. He got rid of his hangover by using his grace (a very handy skill) and stood up. He pulled on his jeans, not bothering to use his grace, even though it thrummed with post-coital power (apparently, sex caused a power rush in angels, the same power rush that triggers their grace to leak through their wings - who knew?)

"Oh," Cas whimpered, shielding his eyes with a hand when he looked towards the half-covered window where the sun shone in. Dean helped him with his hangover, and a minute later, the angel was back in his trench-coat.

"I was drunk," he mumbled as his memories caught up. "Oh, god!"

Dean grinned when he heard the 'blasphemous' curse coming from Castiel.

"Oh, no," Sam was much quicker than Dean, summoning his jeans before he got rid of the formidable hangover.

"Regret. Such a human thing," Gabriel was actually _smirking_.

"This is not happening again, right?" Sam looked at his brother and Cas for support.

"Nope," the two lovers hook their heads.

"No fun," Gabe pouted, eyes sparkling. "But the demons may have an idea of why you two turned. Best gossip Hell's had in centuries, from what I've heard."

"Let's go find one, then," Dean said.

"Easy," Gabe cautioned him. "Got one. Told me his name was Alistair. Mean anything to you, Dean?"

"Shit," the hunter closed his eyes against the rush of memories - a demon, learning over him whilst he was stretched out on the rack, promising him to let him off if he tortured others, then slicing him up when he refused, then his smug expression when Dean gave in. "Demon that tortured me."

"Revenge?" Sam offered. His brother flashed a grim smile.

"Love to," he got to his feet, Gabriel zapping them into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. A quick glance showed the Impala outside, which reassured the elder Winchester.

"Ahh, Dean!" the angel turned and saw the demon's meatsuit, strapped to a table inside a demon trap with all sorts of instruments laid out beside him. "Such a long time!"

"Not long enough," the hunter muttered, taking inventory of what Gabriel had provided - holy water, needles, an impressive array of daggers and what resembled swords. Anything he could have asked for - the angel had given him.

The three angels quietly withdrew, and pretty soon, Alistair's agonised screams echoed through the warehouse. Castiel winced, sensing his lover's savage delight as he tortured the demon that had tortured him. Sam drew him in for a hug, reassuring him. Gabriel didn't get jealous like he may have before - he knew that his mate was reassuring his brother, and that warmed his tricky little heart.

After a while, those screams went silent, and Dean emerged, looking a little shell-shocked.

"Alistair's dead," he frowned. "Or at least back in Hell."

"Did he tell you?" Cas pressed.

"Yes," Dean's hand lifted to his chest, cradling something they couldn't see. His hand moved, showing them all what he'd been fiddling with. "Me and Sammy ... can find God."

He had been playing with his necklace, the amulet that apparently could find God.

"This charm can't find God in anyone's hands. Only Sammy and I can use it, for whatever reason. But only an angel's grace could ... kick-start it. So here we are," Dean's emerald green eyes looked vulnerable and surprisingly-young. Cas reached out for him, drawing him into a reassuring hug.

"We'll find him together, Dean," he promised, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that was almost-unbearably sweet. "All four of us. We can find God."

**Okay, I think that's it now. Leave reviews please!**

**And don't be mean, please?**


End file.
